warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tech
The Corpus Techs are large crewmen in orange suits and dark blue visors. Wielding the Corpus Supra LMGs, they can deal very high damage in short amounts of time due to extreme fire rate after a short spin-up. They're not particularly tanky, despite having over twice the health of a standard crewman of his level. On the other hand, they will deploy Shield Ospreys to protect themselves and their fellow Corpus, and can do so with a short cooldown time, making them important to prioritize. They will often break out of freeze/electrical stunning effects to deploy Ospreys instantly unless they are killed very quickly. Their bullets are green instead of blue like other Crewmen. Even though they seem to have an armor helmet like other Corpus, the Tech's helmet doesn't seem to have any armor protection, therefore killing him by shooting him in the head is beneficial and can be easy to kill them quickly, including Slash damage. Tactics *Corpus Techs have similar tactics to those of Grineer Heavy Gunners with the ability of deploying Ospreys but lacks the ability to slam the ground. **These do not also find cover like the regular Corpus Crewmen, instead they attack continuously as long as their targets are in range. *Armed with the Supra LMG, a single Tech is enough to kill even the strongest players in seconds, as his Supra deals more damage than the Heavy Gunner's Gorgon. *Like most of Corpus weaponry, the Supra has a slight travel time, enough for players to dodge its shots. *He is the most durable Corpus unit in the faction and even the strongest weapons of the game will have a hard time tearing through his massive health pool and Shield at higher levels. Realistically, besides the armor scaling of Grineer, Techs are generally the strongest enemies in the game, aside from bosses. *The Tech's Supra has a short spin-up time, quickly firing at full speed in around 2 seconds. *Shadow Techs, like all shadows, will target enemies behind walls or under floors instead of seeking them out or waiting for them to appear/switch targets. This makes Shadow Techs more of a bullet sponge than a dealer of damage. Note that regular Techs do not behave in this manner. *It is advisable to use anti-shield in combination with anti-flesh elements. Notes * When using stealth attack against them they shrink to the size of a crewman. (possible bug) * Techs under the effect of Nyx's Mind Control or Chaos will deploy unaffected Shield Ospreys and fire at them. This still removes the Techs from the battle but deprives Nyx of their firepower. * Shadow Techs do not deploy Osprey. * Try to aim for the bottom of their helmets as the majority of their helmet seems to have missing hit meshes, causing bullets to go right through without dealing damage. * A tech (or possibly an empty tech suit) can be seen in the energy labs, within the clan dojo * There is a small texture glitch were a Corpus Crewman will spawn with an orange suit, like a Corpus Tech, however, they will still have the same health, shields, and equipment of a Crewman. Trivia * As of Update 10.4.0, their base experience is now 500. Previously, it was only 50. * As of Update 12, their helmets have a yellow layering. * This layering appears to be in the general shape of an Orokin symbol or key. (Confirmation needed) Media Corpus_Tech.jpg corpustechcodex.png|Corpus Tech Codex 2013-11-28_00007.jpg|Corpus Tech Weakness ss (2013-12-23 at 04.05.49).jpg|Tech in suspended animation in the energy lab 2014-02-13_00001.jpg|The new gold layer over their helmets 2014-03-15_00001.jpg|Corpus glitch Category:Enemies Category:Corpus